


Why don't you blow me - a kiss for my birthday

by fanpersoningfox



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Era, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, birtday blowjob, happy birthday JoWo, historisches schoethe macht rum, um genau zu sein, wie taggt mensch sowas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Man befindet sich auf einer Feier anlässlich des Geburtstags eines gewissen Dichters. Dessen liebster Freund gratuliert lieber privat.(Ich wollte unbedingt Geburtstagssex schreiben und was zur Challenge beitragen, also hab ich mich mitreißen lassen)





	Why don't you blow me - a kiss for my birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Joa. Hab's wohl doch noch geschafft, was zur Challenge beizutragen.  
> Eigentlich war ich dabei, das erste Kapitel meines Highschool AU zu überarbeiten, aber dann ist es mit mir durchgegangen und ich habe stattdessen das hier geschrieben.  
> Es ist wirklich nur Smut, und auch nicht überarbeitet oder beta gelesen, also erwartet nicht zu viel.
> 
> Der Titel ist frei nach The Sharpest Lives von MCR, das hab ich beim Schreiben gehört.

Friedrich hatte diese Feiern noch nie gemocht. Zu viele Menschen, die nur mit sich selbst und ihrer eigenen Wichtigkeit beschäftigt waren. Er fühlte sich furchtbar fehl am Platz und viel zu nüchtern, um diese Leute noch den ganzen Abend auszuhalten. Aber betrinken konnte er sich in dieser Gesellschaft auch nicht, ohne seinen Ruf komplett zu ruinieren.

Der einzige Grund, warum er nicht seine ohnehin in letzter Zeit stets angeschlagene Gesundheit vorgeschoben und die Veranstaltung geschwänzt hatte, stand momentan etwa zehn Meter entfernt in einer kleinen Gruppe älterer Herren und unterhielt sich angeregt mit diesen. Goethe würde am kommenden Tag ein weiteres Jahr älter werden, weshalb man die heutigen Feierlichkeiten großenteils zu seinen Ehren hielt.

Ein Blick auf die prunkvolle Standuhr hinter ihnen zeigte Friedrich, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten bis Mitternacht und somit dem Geburtstag seines Freundes waren. Er versuchte, dessen Blick aufzufangen, doch bevor ihm dies gelang wurde die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Gastgeberin gelenkt, die sich ein Glas genommen und dagegen geklopft hatte.

„Meine lieben Gäste! Wie Sie sicher alle wissen gibt es einen Grund für unser heutiges Zusammentreffen, der über die gemeinsame Liebe zu Literatur und Gesprächen hinausgeht. Der werte Herr Geheimrat von Goethe wird in wenigen Minuten ein weiteres Jahr älter sein. Wir wollen dies mit ihm feiern, darum legen Sie sich schon einmal Ihre besten Glückwünsche zurecht während wir die letzten Augenblicke abwarten. Herr von Goethe, kommen Sie her zu mir.“

Aller Augen waren auf Goethe gerichtet, der sich mit einem umgänglichen Lächeln der Aufforderung fügte. Der Schein der Kerzen ließ ihn sanft leuchten, oder so kam es Friedrich zumindest vor.

Dann begann die Uhr zwölf zu schlagen und eine Woge der Gratulationen brach los und über das Geburtstagskind hinweg. Friedrich war wie stets davon fasziniert mit welcher Leichtigkeit Goethe die Aufmerksamkeit annahm und wie reibungslos er sie zurückgeben konnte. Er selbst hielt sich da jetzt erst einmal etwas im Hintergrund und wartete ab bis die anderen ihre besten Wünsche ausgesprochen hatten, bevor er selbst auf seinen lieben Freund zuging.

„Alles Gute“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln und nahm Goethes Hand. Sie war warm und ein wenig feucht von den vielen Händedrücken der letzten halben Stunde. Goethe lächelte leicht zurück.

„Danke.“

Friedrichs Lächeln wurde zu einem richtigen Grinsen:

 „Haben Sie einen Moment für mich? So als alter Mann hat man doch Zeit genug.“

Goethes Augen verengten sich, sein Blick brannte sich förmlich in Friedrichs und sendete einen warmen Schauer über dessen Rücken.

„Werden S’e mal nicht frech, Freundchen.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten jedoch und er hatte Friedrichs Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen.

Die beiden verließen den Festsaal in die grobe Richtung der Bibliothek, allerdings waren sie kaum um drei Ecken gebogen bevor Friedrich stehenblieb und seinen Freund festhielt. Goethes Augen waren dunkel, aber voller Glanz als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Friedrich lehnte sich zu ihm bis er seinen Atem auf den Lippen spürte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“

Der Kuss begann weich und warm, der Geschmack von Rotwein und Zuneigung in Goethes Mund. Friedrich fasste ihn an der Taille, zog ihn enger an sich, um ihn dann ein paar Schritte zurück und gegen die Wand zu drängen. Goethe atmete scharf ein, griff mit einer Hand in Friedrichs Nacken und mit der anderen an sein Gesäß. Wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich von dort durch Friedrichs Körper aus, sammelte sich erst in seiner Magengrube und dann darunter. Hungrig leckte er in Goethes Mund, küsste ihn mit Nachdruck und all dem Verlangen, das sich aufgestaut hatte. Gelegenheiten wie diese boten sich viel zu selten, dabei gab es doch kaum etwas Besseres als den Mann, den er so liebte, derart außer Atem zu bringen.

Goethe gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als Friedrich über seine Brust strich und dann seine Hände unter die Weste schob, um seine Seiten zu streicheln. Seinerseits begann er, Friedrichs Knöpfe zu öffnen und ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, seine Hände direkt auf Friedrichs Haut ließen sie beide erschauern.

Es wäre zu riskant, hier Kleider abzulegen, aber bei Gott, das würde sie nicht daran hindern, einander so nah wie irgend möglich zu sein. Mit einem strategischen Stups seines Knies platzierte Friedrich sein Bein zwischen denen seines Freundes. Er konnte dessen Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel spüren, hart und heiß wie sein Atem auf Friedrichs Haut.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der Ausdruck auf Goethes Gesicht ließ Friedrichs Herz höher schlagen, unverhohlenes Verlangen, aber auch tiefe Zuneigung und Vertrauen. Goethes Fähigkeiten waren nicht auf Kunst und Wissenschaft beschränkt, und ihn sich derart hingeben zu sehen, gab Friedrich das Gefühl, selbst Geburtstagskind zu sein. Es verstärkte seinen Wunsch, den Freund zu verwöhnen und zu geben, was er konnte.

Friedrich küsste Goethes Kiefer entlang und löste mit geübten Griffen dessen Halsbinde, um die weiche Haut darunter zu erreichen. Goethe ließ mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, bot seine Kehle dar. Heiße Blitze zuckten durch Friedrichs Körper in seine Lenden. Er presste sein Becken gegen das des Freundes, was diesen nach Luft schnappen ließ, und widmete sich dem entblößten Hals.

Goethes Atem wurde schwerer, sein Griff an Friedrichs Kehrseite fester. Er vergrub eine Hand in Friedrichs Haar, während dieser ein tiefrotes Mal an seiner Kehle hinterließ, und zog langsam immer fester daran bis er ihm ein Stöhnen entlockt hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut, dunkel und hungrig, stummes Einvernehmen.

Friedrich sank auf ein Knie, die Hand mit sanftem Druck in seinem Nacken bestimmt, doch zärtlich. Es brauchte nur wenige Handgriffe bis er Goethes Hose geöffnet und seine Männlichkeit umfasst hatte. Der gedämpfte Laut, den seine Lippen Goethe entlockten, ließ ihn erschauern. Mit voller Hingabe widmete er sich der Aufgabe, noch mehr dieser verzweifelten Töne aus seinem Freund zu kitzeln, jeder lauter als der vorherige.

Der Griff in Friedrichs Haar wurde immer fester, hatte mittlerweile die Grenze zu schmerzhaft überschritten, auf die beste Art und Weise. Stöhnend presste Friedrich eine Hand in seinen eigenen Schritt, während die andere Goethes Hüften an der Wand verankert hielt.

Ein Blick nach oben zeigte, dass Goethe seine freie Hand vor seinen Mund gepresst hatte, um sie nicht durch lautes Stöhnen zu verraten. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Friedrich gerichtet, glänzend vor Lust und voller Liebe. Der Anblick war zu viel für Friedrich, mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen kam er, wobei die Vibrationen auch Goethe mitrissen.

Etwas außer Atem kam Friedrich wieder auf die Füße. Goethe sah ihn an, aus sanften Augen, ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. Er lächelte zurück und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss, dieser jetzt zart und liebevoll.

Schweigend brachten sie ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung. Die Sauerei in Friedrichs Hose war unerfreulich, aber das war es ihm allemal wert gewesen. Während er seine Haare zu einem neuen Zopf band, sagte Friedrich:

„Ich hatte da gestern Mittag so einen Gedanken bezüglich der dritten Szene des Wallensteins…“

Als man eine Dreiviertelstunde später nach ihnen schaute, fand man sie, in eine philosophische Diskussion vertieft, in der Bibliothek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist sowas, was man echt nur spontan nachts um eins posten kann, aber ich habe echt weder Lust noch Kapazitäten, das noch zu überarbeiten.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem zumindest ein bisschen.


End file.
